


Letters番外#3

by akita520430



Category: Izumako
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akita520430/pseuds/akita520430





	

3.

自那一刻起，瀬名泉和遊木真就陷入了冷戰狀態。到達目的地的時候已是晚飯時間，男生先帶他們去附近的餐館用餐，期間二人一直沒說話，讓他也有點不知所措。可惜他跟那兩個人也不怎麼熟，連親弟弟也沒說過多少句話，只好默默當旁觀者了。  
“真，這裡就這家日本料理比較好吃......” 他給弟弟遞上餐牌，也把另一份餐牌送到瀬名泉面前，“泉......瀬名君也不要客氣，這次我請客！”  
就算如此，坐在對面的二人仍舊沉默，瀬名泉的臉色陰沉得像暴風雨來襲前的天空一樣，非常嚇人。旁邊的遊木真雖然沒他那麼誇張，表情也談不上愉快，甚至有點僵硬。  
“真？”  
“啊......點餐點餐！”  
——難道他們之間已經有了代溝？  
各自點餐後，大概十五分鐘左右，他們的料理就逐一被送上，而瀬名泉也開始解決他的炸蝦天婦羅了。然而遊木真依然是沒精打采的模樣，拿筷子的手也有氣無力的，讓他非常擔心。  
“沒事吧？不舒服嗎？”  
遊木真連忙搖搖頭，夾起一塊三文魚片就準備塞進口裡，“抱歉，我可能是睡不夠，一直在發呆......”  
就在此時，一直不發一言的瀬名泉果斷搶過他的魚片，再把自己碗上的野菜分他。  
——這兩人到底怎麼了？完全看不透啊？  
遊木家的長男覺得弟弟的事情似乎比他處理的法律個案更複雜難懂。  
××  
“抱歉啊，這裡就一間客房，不過我已經打掃過了。” 男生打開門，幫忙把行李搬到房間裡，“這浴室比較小，獨立的，你們隨便用吧。”  
說罷，他就關上門，讓遊木真和瀬名泉二人世界了。  
“......”  
遊木真看看正在翻行李的瀬名泉，想要跟他說什麼，還是把話吞回去了。他拿過浴巾和換洗衣物準備洗澡，卻被那人用力從後方抱緊，狠狠地壓在大床上。  
”唔......！”  
與平日不一樣，瀬名泉的吻是毫無章法可言的，比起調情，那力度更像在宣洩什麼負面情緒一樣。他的手探到牛仔褲的褲襠處，毫不猶豫地解開了那金屬鈕扣，接下來要做什麼事情也非常清晰明了。  
遊木真不是傻子，當然不會允許他繼續任意妄為。  
“泉さん！夠了！”  
他握緊瀬名泉的手腕，綠色的眼睛瞪得很大，充滿警告意味。收到他極具威脅的目光，瀬名泉才嘆了嘆氣，躺到他身旁的位置。  
“終於肯跟我說話了？”  
遊木真還沒喘過氣來，“......不是你不想跟我說話嗎？”  
瀬名泉一臉不可思議，“什麼？我以為你生我氣才不敢跟你說話啊！”  
原來又是誤會一場。  
他們又沉默了一會，遊木真才開口，“泉さん應該在生氣吧？剛剛我點海鮮定食也是不想兄さん花太多錢.......和牛定食是雙倍的價錢啊！”  
“笨蛋。”  
“還有，我知道你在吃醋。” 他捏捏瀬名泉的臉，笑得有點無奈，“剛剛你在計程車上說的話其實挺有道理的，不過可以的話，我還是不想對自己的家人有什麼猜疑......一直很糾結，所以不知道該怎樣跟你說話。”  
那雙藍色的眼睛盯了他良久，裡面有太多他看不懂的情緒。瀬名泉再次抱緊他，溫柔地覆上他的唇，一下一下的吮吻著那片薄薄的唇瓣，“所以我說你是笨蛋啊。”  
“為什麼？”  
“你不需要顧慮太多我的想法。” 瀬名泉說，“我永遠站在你這邊啊，ゆうくん。你覺得是對的就是對的，你喜歡怎麼做我也不會阻撓你......我想事情永遠只會從你的角度出發，你的快樂在我眼裡比什麼都重要，明白嗎？”  
“但你不會很在意嗎？” 遊木真想了想，還是有點難為情地說，“我喊了他兄さん，而你一直很希望我喊你お兄ちゃん，我卻很少這樣做......”  
這種被別人取而代之的感覺肯定很不好。  
“嘛，其實我也沒有太在意這個稱呼。” 瀬名泉揉揉他的頭髮，開始解開他襯衣的鈕扣，“我純粹覺得ゆうくん喊我お兄ちゃん的樣子特別可愛，所以想看見更多而已。”  
光滑的皮膚露出了一大片，他開始在上面印上一個又一個淺淺的痕跡，手也再次摸到牛仔褲裡頭，不輕不重地揉捏著敏感的地方，讓遊木真的呼吸明顯地加快了。  
“比起這個，我們還是好好的做些快樂的事情吧。” 他滿意地舔了舔自己留下的其中一塊吻痕，又打算舔吻遊木真的耳朵了。這是遊木真的敏感點，每次親吻這裡都會感受到那人的顫抖，臉也會變得很紅，非常可愛，“想起來，我和你也有很久沒親熱了~ ゆうくん有想念被お兄ちゃん插入的感覺嗎？”  
瀬名泉在情事中說的話一直很沒下限，每次都讓臉皮很薄的遊木真羞恥得幾近崩潰，“才、沒有......哈......”  
然後他就看見瀬名泉一翻身，從行李箱裡找出潤滑油。  
“你什麼時候準備的？！”  
對方扯下他的內褲，讓稍微抬頭的器官徹底暴露在空氣之中。他往手心裡擠了一點，不疾不徐地套弄著勃起的下體，從下而上的，模仿著性交的動作。  
“去旅行怎可以不準備這個？” 瀬名泉壞心眼地用指腹摩擦了頂端，讓遊木真倒抽一口涼氣，“ゆうくん明明早就不是處男了，為什麼每次被お兄ちゃん疼愛，反應都那麼青澀？”  
“嗚、這種事情......什麼時候、都......不會適應啊！”  
“是嗎？” 沾著潤滑油的手指探到後方，稍微用力就完全沒入緊緻的穴口裡，“這裡的嘴巴倒是很誠實呢~ 咬的很緊，我都拔不出來了。”  
有時候遊木真真覺得自己需要買一對耳塞，在做愛的時候塞住耳朵，那他就什麼色情的話都聽不見了。  
待第三根手指也能順利進入，瀬名泉解開皮帶，脫下內褲，隨意地套弄了一下完全勃起的下體，炙熱的頂部就抵上被好好擴張過的穴口，緩緩往內推進了。  
“嗚、啊......啊、輕點......”  
“ゆうくん放鬆，已經、進去一半了。”  
“嗯、嗯......哈......”  
“你看，不是很好的把お兄ちゃん整個吞進去了？貪吃鬼~ ”  
“別、別碰那裡！”  
完全進入後，瀬名泉按記憶找到了能讓遊木真感受到快感的那點，開始握著他的小腿，往那點抽插。被汗水打濕的亞麻色頭髮黏在額上，像綠寶石一樣的眼睛蒙上了一層水霧，生理性的淚水從眼角滑落。也許覺得自己這副模樣實在是羞於示人，遊木真偏過頭，試圖避開瀬名泉的視線，卻被對方捏著下巴，強行變回四目相對的狀態。  
“ゆうくん。” 那人說，“我最愛你了，無時無刻都希望你快樂。如果我愛你的方式讓你覺得難受，你一定要告訴我，可以嗎？”  
“什、什麼？”  
敏感點再次被撞上，好看的眼睛又瞬間失去焦距。瀬名泉低頭吻上他的眼角，說話的聲音很輕，  
“最喜歡ゆうくん了，我絕不會讓你難受，不然我一輩子也原諒不了自己。”

Tbc.


End file.
